Just to be with you
by Aeris Deathscythe
Summary: Sakura is having a bad day, that is until Li shows up. Please R&R!


Just to be with you

My tears come cold I'm wondering why I,

Got out of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds up my window,

And I can't see at all.

And even if I could it'd all be gray,

Put your picture on my wall,

It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's no so bad

*And I, want to thank you, *

For giving me the best day of my life.

And oh, just to be with you,

is giving me the best day of my life

I push the door I'm home at last, 

And I'm soaking through and through,

And then you handed me a towel,

And all I see is you.

And even if my house falls down then,

I would not have a clue,

Because you're near me.

Repeat Chorus*

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors, so don't sue me, because all you would get is five pennies and an empty bottle of soda. I also don't own the song 'Thank you', by Dido. If I did, I would be a famous singer and wouldn't have bothered to write this. I thought the song fit the story, and I left out a verse that didn't really matter.

AN: I wrote this at midnight last night in my notebook, and obviously transferred it to the computer. It's just a sweet little fic about Sakura having a bad day and Li cheering her up. It takes place whenever you think it fits. 

Sakura Avalon awoke just in time for her alarm to go off. Maybe today, thanks to the terrifying nightmare she had had, she would get to school on time. She jumped out of bed, and tripped on her roller blades. She yelped as her ankle twisted, waking the still sleeping Kero.

" What's the matter, get up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Sakura stood, and limped over to her dresser.

" Hmmph." Was all she said.

* * *

There were pancakes for breakfast. At least, Sakura would have had them for breakfast had her brother not eaten them all. 

" Sorry squirt. I thought you had already eaten." Tori said, messing up her hair. Sakura sighed and ducked out of the way, looking at the clock. She had plenty of time. She continued to get ready, ignoring her growling stomach, her sleepiness helping. Sakura checked the clock, wondering if she had enough time to get a quick bite to eat.

" Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" She cried, grabbing her roller blades and shoving them on her feet, heading out the door, bag in hand. In fact, she was so late, that she wasn't able to catch up with Tori and Julian. 

Sakura flew into the classroom just after the bell rang, sliding into her seat and hoping that Mr. Torada wouldn't notice. With a brief glance around the classroom, Sakura wondered where Li was. He wasn't in his seat.

" Meilin told me he had a doctor's appointment, a check up or something, and that he'd be out for the day." Madison whispered to her knowingly. Sakura felt her cheeks pink.

" Now that everyone is here, thank you for joining us Sakura," Mr. Torada began, making Sakura squirm in her seat. " We can begin." He paused, opening the book that the class was currently reading. " We'll begin reading where we left off. Sakura, why don't you start. Page fifty-three, second paragraph."

Sakura nodded glumly and reached for her book. She found it wasn't there. She felt her stomach turn. " I don't have my book, Mr. Torada." She told him, looking down at her desk. He sighed.

" Very well. Look on with Madison."

* * *

The day didn't get any better from then on. Sakura did miserably on her music test, fell asleep in math, went to lunch and found she didn't have one, then couldn't find her friends and remembered at the end of lunch that they had planned to go to the library. 

At the end of the day, as she walked home alone, walked, because she lost a wheel on her roller blades, and alone because Madison had been picked up by her chauffeur for a reason Sakura had forgotten. Suddenly it began to rain. Then pour. But by now, Sakura had given up on having a good day and slowly walked forward, not caring. She looked down at her feet as she walked, sighing, then abruptly noticed that although it was raining she wasn't getting wet. She looked up to see an umbrella over her head, and looked right to see fellow Card Captor Li Syaoron holding the umbrella over her head.

" Have long have you been there?" Sakura asked, flushing.

" A few minutes." Li replied, his voice betraying no emotion. " I called your name, but you didn't hear me."

" Hmm." Sakura sighed, looking down at her feet again. This way, she didn't have to look at him, see his beautiful amber eyes....

" Had a bad day?" Li asked, glancing at her forlorn expression.

Sakura sniffled, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. Li's heart jumped to his throat. " Sakura?" He asked hesitantly, stopping on the sidewalk. That was enough to get her to spill everything, from the nightmare that had woke her, to the rain falling on her head. And Li listened as they walked, holding the umbrella over their heads with one hand, and finding the courage to hold her hand in the other. Soon they were on Sakura's front steps.

They stopped and looked at each other. Amber met emerald, and abruptly, emerald let the tears flow. Fast and furious they came until Sakura was hiccupping with sobs. She couldn't stop. 

" Sakura..." Li said softly, and she threw herself into his arms. He had no choice but to hug her back, holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder, clutching his jacket. He had no choice, but even if he did he would have made the same decision. Li rested his head on hers, breathing in the scent of her hair, making himself dizzy. After a while, her sobs subsided, as well as the rain.

" Sakura, look. The rain's stopped." Li mumbled into her hair. Sakura looked. It had. In more ways than one. She would have given anything just to be able to stay in his arms right now, but she knew that wasn't possible. She slowly moved away from him and he shut his umbrella. The sun was shining through the clouds.

" Do you want to sit for a while?" Li asked, and Sakura nodded numbly, feeling a little embarrassed. Here she was, crying like a baby over a bad day, and not to just anyone, to the cold Chinese warrior Li Syaron. What had changed?

Li took off his jacket and spread it over the wet steps. They sat down, close together on the short-width-ed jacket. Sakura's hand sought Li's and he squeezed it reassuringly. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Li now found the time to blush crimson. But after a moment, he leaned his head on her own, and they sat there, quiet, peaceful, and happy.

" Thank you Li." Sakura said, after a little while, closing her eyes.

" Ai-." He caught himself.

" What?"

" You're welcome." 

Sakura sighed in happiness. She hoped he would never go, never leave her. She felt safe by his side, safe and protected. She could do anything as long as he was with her, holding her hand. _Please don't go_, she thought, feeling him stir.

" Sakura...." Li began, " I-."

" I thought you were home." Tori's voice cut in, as the door behind the couple opened, making them jumped. Sakura and Li stared up at him. " What's this gaki doing here?" Tori continued, glaring at Li, who glared back. Sakura was at a loss for words. It was then that her brother noticed they were holding hands. " Hey, don't touch my sister gaki!" He fumed, pulling Sakura away and into the house. Sakura was annoyed, Li surprised.

" Thank you Li." She said, breaking into a smile.

Li ignored her brother for a moment to grant her one of his own rare smiles. Sakura pinked. Tori closed the door. Li stood on the steps a full minute before grabbing his things and walking away. After a few steps he stopped, and turned back, looking at the house, his reply on his lips.

" Aishiteru, cherry blossom." Li said softly, then continued on his way.

Sakura meanwhile, was watching from her window. She saw Li turn and say something, longed to know what it was, but knew she'd never know. She watched him until her was out of her view then sat on her bed. Kero was too busy playing video games to notice her dreamy expression. Surprisingly, this had turned out to be the best day of her life.

" Just to be with you, Li Syaoron." Sakura said out loud, remembering how it had felt to be in his arms. What was wrong with her? Li had always been a friend.... Was he something more? Sakura blushed. She knew the answer.

THE END

AN: Well, I hope you guys liked it, please, no flames, 'cause I'll flame you back! evil grin So tell me what you think!


End file.
